The purpose of this agreement is for the National Institutes of Health (NIH) to provide financial support to the U.S. Department of Agriculture (USDA) for the USDA Food Patterns Equivalents Database. The National Cancer Institute (NCI) serves as the coordinator of support for groups throughout NIH.